The Tigress and the Wolverine
by Katariina Sofia
Summary: The team has saved the kids from Striker, but it seems they have picked up a stray along the way. Why does the Professor want Logan to look after the new girl? And Why does she only listen to Logan?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first X-Men ff so please be nice when reviewing. Some of the characters may be OOC. I've just been on a Logan kick the past few days (It's Hugh Jackman, come on!) and had a really bitchin' dream last night that I thought would work. Enjoy and Review!**

_****This picks up in X2 around the time the X-Men go to save the children from Striker.****_

* * *

"Help! Help us! Get us out of here!" shouted the children.

Storm and Nighcrawler ran over to a drain in the floor and looked down on the trapped children.

"Julie?" said Storm looking in the grate.

"Storm! Get us out of here!"

"Okay, we're coming," said Storm.

There was a whooshing sound and Nighcrawler stepped out of the shadows in the small room causing the children to gasp in surprise. He grabbed the boy that was closest to him and teleported him up to storm. He continued to do this until all the children were out of the cell.

Storm did a quick head count before they took off down the hallway. Jubilee stood in front of another door as the group continued.

"Wait!" she shouted. "There is someone in here."

"How do you know?" asked Storm.

"I heard the guards talking about "The Tiger" and how she is a pain in the ass," replied Jubilee.

Storm walked up to the door and listened. She could hear movement on the other side. She quickly looked around and saw a key hanging on a hook across the hall. She grabbed the key and ran back to the door and unlocked it. The slowly pulled the door open and looked in the dark room.

"Hello?" she said stepping up to the door.

There was a growl.

"We're not here to hurt you," said Storm. "We want to save you. Get you out of here."

After a moment of silence a girl stepped up to the door. She had black hair there had orange stripes place haphazardly around her skull. The clothes she was wearing were ragged and torn, which suggested that she'd been there a lot longer than the other children. Her shirt was torn and barely covered her chest and her pants had tears and holes in them. She didn't have any shoes, either. Storm noticed that her eyes were like that of a feline. The girl nodded at the weather witch and Storm nodded in return.

They took off down the hallway again in search of an exit. They hadn't made if ten feet when they all dropped to the ground grabbing their heads. After a few moments the screeching noise stopped and they all sat up.

"Come on. Let's keep going," said Storm.

Everyone picked up speed as an alarm started to blare through the underground. They turned a corner as a wire sparked and flash.

"What is this?" asked Kurt.

"Cerebo," said Storm staring at the tarnished metal doors.

"Storm!" said Scott as he walked around the corner supporting Jean.

"Jean, are you okay?" asked Storm.

"Yeah. I'm fine," replied Jean.

"What's happening?" asked Storm motioning to the doors.

"Professor's still in there…with another mutant," said Jean furrowing her brows. "He's trapped in some kind of illusion. Oh, my God!. Magneto's reversed Cerebro. It's not targeting mutants anymore." said Jean.

"Who is it targeting?" asked Storm.

"Everyone else," said Jean.

"Okay, everybody stand back," said Scott removing Jean's arm.

"Scott, no. His mind is connected to Cerebro. Opening the door could kill him and everyone he's linked to," said Jean.

"Wait," said Storm as she turned to face Kurt. "Kurt, I need you to take me inside."

"Storm, who is this guy? Who are you?" asked Scott.

"My name is Kurt Wagner, but in the Munich Circus.." he started in his German accent.

"He's a teleporter," said Storm putting her hand over his mouth.

"I told you, if I can't see where I'm going.." he said.

"I have faith in you," said Storm.

"Don't believe anything you see in there," said Jean.

Kurt took a deep breath as Storm wrapped her arms around him. He started to recite the Lord's Prayer and suddenly they were gone in a whoosh of black/blue smoke. Jean turned to survey the children. That was when she noticed a new face.

'Who are you?" asked Jean.

"Gigi," said the girl. "At least that's what you can call me."

Jean nodded before her eyes seemed to lose focus on the girl. The floor beneath their feet started to shake and rumble.

"Long, where are you?" whispered Jean.

Suddenly Storm and Kurt were standing in front of them Kurt let go of Storm before he disappeared again. Less than a second later he was back with the professor. Storm grabbed his other arm and they took off down the dingy corridors again.

"We have to get out through the spillway," said Storm as they ran.

They rounded the corner to the spillway entrance. Kurt pulled the Professor up to the next level as the group climbed up behind him. Gigi sniffed the air and turned to her left in time to see Logan run through another entrance and stab the control panel for the spillway doors. The doors slid closed in front of the group.

"You don't want to go that way. Trust me," said Logan.

The group turned to stare at Logan. There was a loud rumbling sound that was followed by water spraying through the cracks in the doors.

"Come on. There's another way out of here," said Logan turning back the way he came.

They slowly made their way around the large equipment and followed Logan down the dark corridors. They could all hear the creaks and crumbling of the dam above them. Logan shoved a door open that opened to the snowy ground outside. Gigi covered her eyes as she stepped out into the cold snow. They made their way through the snow and trees as quickly as possible.

"The helicopter was right here!" shouted Logan.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound that didn't belong to the dam. Out from behind the trees the X-Jet appeared. It swung through the air erratically before it all but crashed into a snow bank. The team took off towards the jet with Gigi bringing up the rear.

They climbed into the high-tech jet and took seats and buckled in. Storm walked up to the front and helped pry a young girl from the controls all the while consoling her.

"Where is Logan?" asked Storm.

"Right here," he said walking up the ramp with Artie.

Bobby walked over and took Artie from him and got him in a seat and buckled up. Logan made his way to the front of the jet, but not without catching a glimpse of the new girl on the plane.

"Scott, we've got to get to Washington," said the Professor. "I fear this has gone beyond Alkali Lake.

"What's wrong?" asked Logan.

"Vertical thrusters are off-line," said Scott as he flipped switches and pushed buttons.

"So fix 'em," said Logan.

"Hey, has anyone seen John?" asked Rogue.

"Pyro?" asked Logan. "Where the hell is he?"

"He's with Magneto," said Jean.

"Oh, no, we've lost the power," said Storm as all the lights in the jet dimmed and went out.

"We need some kind of external power," said Scott.

"Jean?" said the Professor.

"Wait. Where is Jean?" asked Logan looking around.

"She's outside," said the Professor.

Scott jumped up and pushed his way through the people standing around him. The steps to the jet quickly closed up as he reached them. Suddenly all the lights came back on and switches started flipping on.

"No, we're not leaving her! Lower the ramp!" shouted Scott. "Storm! Lower it!"

"I can't!" said Storm as she watch the controls move themselves.

The jet shook as the wave of water came through the trees. It splashed around them causing the jet to shake again.

"She's controlling the jet," said Storm.

"You, get her now!" shouted Logan looking at Kurt.

Kurt tried to teleport but only produced black/blue smoke.

"She's not letting me," he said trying again.

"I know what I'm doing," said the professor. "This is the only way."

Scott ran over to the professor, "Jean, listen to me. Don't do this."

"Good-bye," said the professor as he looked over at Scott.

"Oh, no! No!" shouted Logan.

"NO! NO!" shouted Scott.

The jet started to lift off the ground and the sun came into view.

"She's gone," whispered Logan. "She's gone," he said a little louder.

"Don't you say that!" shouted Scott trying to shake Logan. "We gotta go back."

"She's gone," said Logan.

"NO!" shouted Scott.

They stood there for a minute before Scott broke down. Logan held onto him as he let out silent tears of his own. The entire jet was silent.

"The Lord is my shepherd. I shall not want. He maketh me to lie down in green pastures. Yes, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death I shall fear no evil for thou art with me," said Kurt as he ran his thumb over his rosary beads. Gigi closed her eyes and crossed herself as she quoted the scripture silently with the German mutant.

* * *

"Who is she?" asked Rogue breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Her name is Gigi," said Storm from the cockpit. "She was locked up as well."

Rogue stared at the girl and averted her eyes when a slight growl erupted from the girl's chest. Logan let slip a growl as well and the girl stopped and shrank back in her chair. This did not go unnoticed by the professor who was silently digging around in her mind to learn more about here.

"We will be in Washington soon," said Storm. "Within the next fifteen minutes."

"Good," said the professor.

* * *

The jet landed unnoticed. Gigi looked out the front window and saw that life around them had practically come to a stop. Everyone but the children left the jet. Gigi turned to see the Asian girl staring at her.

"Thank you," said Gigi.

"Wh-what?" said Jubilee.

"I wanted to thank you," said Gigi. "You were the one who told your friend about me. I would be under water now otherwise."

Jubilee smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"I'm sorry about your other friend, Jean. She seemed really nice."

"She was. You would've liked her," said Jubilee. "My name is Jubilation Lee. You can call me Jubilee.

* * *

"Let's blow this joint," said Logan as the group climbed back onto the jet.

Storm took her position in the cockpit and soon they were taking off for the school.

"We will find a room for you when we reach the school," said the Professor.

"School?" asked Gigi looking over at him. "What kind of school?"

"It is a school for people like us. Where you will be able to learn how to control your powers and hone your abilities all while getting a high school or college level education."

"And if I don't want to stay?" asked Gigi. "What if I want to be free, away from people and civilization for a while? Go back home?"

"Then you are free to do so," said the Professor. "It is completely up to you."

Gigi nodded her head as the jet fell back into silence.

* * *

The jet landed and the basketball court closed over them.

"Logan, Scott, I would like to see you both in my office after you've changed," said the Professor. "Storm do you mind showing Gigi a room?"

Storm nodded her head as they exited the jet. The professor just smiled at Gigi as she watched him roll away.


	2. Chapter 2

"You know, even when Jean was a student she was always hesitant about her powers. Always looking to others," said the Professor. "Feeling that in some way she was left behind."

"Do you think -" started Scott. "Could we have some more to save her?"

"In the past, she may have let us," said the Professor.

"There had to be another way," said Logan. "Why did she leave the plane?"

"Because she made a choice," said the professor.

There was a knock at the office door.

"Yes, come on in," said the professor.

The door opened a crack and a few of the students stuck their head in. Logan and Scott made their exit as the class filed into the room.

"Logan, I wish to speak with you tonight before dinner," said the professor.

Logan nodded his head as he left the room.

* * *

"It's all we have right now," said Storm. "We're still trying to fix things."

Gigi looked around the room. There were three beds, three desks, two windows and two closets big enough to house four wardrobes.

"Bathroom?" asked Gigi.

"Communal," said Storm with a shrug. "There are two. The one at the far end of the hall is the men's bathrooms and showers. The on two doors down from here is the women's."

Gigi nodded her head. "It's not permanent," she said.

"What isn't?" asked Storm.

"This," said Gigi. "I won't be here long."

Storm nodded her head and smiled. "Of course."

"Hey Storm," said Rogue walking over. "Looking for me?"

"Uh, actually no. I was showing Gigi to her room. She will be bunking with you and Jubilee for a while. If that's okay?"

"Uh, yeah…that's, uh, fine. Just a few days, right?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah. Couple days. Just until we get the guest room fixed up," said Storm.

Rogue nodded her head and turned away not wanting to be in the same room as the new girl.

"She's really friendly," said Storm. "There is just a lot going on."

"She's scared of me," said Gigi. "I growled at her while we were still on the plane. It's like she'd never heard a growl before."

"What is your mutation, if you don't mind me asking.

"I do mind," said Gigi. "No offence. I just don't like talking about it."

Storm nodded her head. She stopped momentarily before she smiled. "The professor would like to speak with you. I can show you to his office.

Gigi nodded and followed the weather witch out of the room and down the hall.

* * *

"Logan, please come in," said the Professor rolling from around his desk.

Logan grunted in response as he closed the door behind him. "What do you want Chuck?"

"I want you to look after Gigi," he said. "Keep an eye on her and keep her in check."

"Keep her in check? You make it sound like she's going to hurt someone," said Logan with a chuckle.

Charles didn't smile at the comment. "I'm truly afraid she might. She's been locked in that cell much longer than the children were."

"How long?" asked Logan.

"I'm not sure. It's hard to tell. But she was there at least six months before we showed up," said Charles.

"Six months?" said Logan.

"At least. Which is why I want you to look after her," said Charles.

"Can't Scott or Ororo do it? They're better with the kids," said Logan.

"Scott is in no shape to be a mentor right now and Ororo as her hands full with training the new recruits," said Charles. "I also think this is best suited for you."

"How so?" asked Logan arching his eyebrow.

"She is like you," said Charles.

Again his eyebrow arched.

"She has some of your traits. Get to know her and have her show you," said Charles. "You two are more alike than you think."

"I highly doubt that," said Logan. "But I'll try."

Charles nodded his head. "I think it is time for dinner, now."

Logan opened the door and followed the professor from his office. When they reached the main dining hall there were two places left. The professor took his spot at the head of the table and Logan took his seat between Rogue and Gigi. Rogue smiled at Logan as the food started to be passed around.

Dinner had been a quiet affair for most of the night. Gigi reached for the last dinner roll at the same time Kitty reached for it. Gigi let out a low growl and Kitty started to pull her hand back. Logan let out a low growl as well and Gigi dropped the roll and pulled her hand back. Kitty and Rogue furrowed their brows at the exchange. Gigi furrowed her brows and glared at Logan before standing up and leaving the dining hall.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Rogue after dinner.

"What?" asked Logan.

"What happened between you and the new girl," said Rogue. "I've never seen anything like it. It was almost animalistic."

Logan stopped and stared at Rogue for a moment. Then it dawned on him. "Thanks, kid," he said kissing the top of her head.

Logan took off down the hall following Gigi's scent. He found her sitting outside next to the fountain. She was twirling a flower between her fingers.

"Hey," he said sitting down next to her.

"Go away," she practically growled at him.

"No. I want to talk to you," said Logan.

"I don't want to be near you," she said standing up.

"Sit. Down," said Logan growling.

Gigi stopped moving but didn't sit down.

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours," said Logan.

"That some kind of perverted way to see my powers?" she said with a smirk. "Cause I don't play that way."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I won't touch ya," he said putting his hands in the air.

Gigi turned around and watched him expectantly. "Well?"

Logan smirked before he stood up. There was a _snick_ and his nine inch claws were out. She eyed them with caution.

"That all you got?" she asked.

Logan retracted all but one of his claws and cut his skin. She watched as it stitched itself back together before her eyes. She smirked. It almost looked like a smile to Logan.

"Now it's your turn," said Logan.

"Nah, I'm good," she said turning and walking away.

Logan stood there for a moment before he followed her. It only took him a minute or two to catch up with her.

"Look, Chuck wants me to keep an eye on you, and I can't do that unless I know what I'm dealing with. And from the display at dinner I have a pretty good idea on part of it. But I have a feeling there is more to it," said Logan grabbing her arm and turning her to face him.

Gigi eyed the hand that was on her arm. She grabbed it and yanked it from her arm. "I have spent the last year of my life in that god forsaken cell. Being told what to and when to do it. I am not going to show you my powers just because you asked. So why don't you got have your telepathic friend tell you what I can do and you can leave me the fuck alone. How's that sound!?" she shouted at him.

"Hey, kid," said Logan touching her shoulder.

Gigi grabbed his arm. Logan saw that her nails had elongated into claws and were starting to break skin. He looked up at her face. Her eyes had gone yellow and her canine's had elongated as well. He noticed that her skin was turning a pale orange color with black stripes. Suddenly she let go of him and collapsed on the ground.

Logan looked around and sniffed but he couldn't scent anyone close enough to do either one of them harm. When she didn't get back up he picked her up and carried her to the school. Something wasn't right and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter two. please review! ~Kat**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hank!" shouted Logan as he walked into the Med. Lab with Gigi limp in his arms.

"Dear, God. What happened?" asked Hank as he rushed over to them.

"I don't know. I upset her and her mutation kicked in, then she collapsed," said Logan. "She wasn't happy that I asked about it that's for sure."

"Logan," said the professor rolling into the lab. "What happened?"

"She was there for a year," said Logan. "Something happened to her."

The professor nodded his head and wheeled himself to where Gigi's head was lying on the exam table. He placed his hands on either side of her head and closed his eyes. It was quiet in the room for the next few minutes. Hank was busying getting his medical supplies and Logan leaned against the far wall watching the telepath.

After ten minutes Logan spoke, "What did you find?"

"Not much. She has learned in the past year how to erect mental blocks. Very good ones, too. It's almost as if she knew she would be up against a telepath," said Charles. "Or was for some time."

"What do we do now?" asked Hank.

"Keep an eye on her vitals and call for me when she wakes up. I wish to have a word with her," said Charles before he left the lab.

Hank busied himself hooking Gigi up to the monitors near her bed. Logan didn't move from his spot. When Hank finished he looked over at Logan.

"There is nothing you can do, my boy. I will call for you when she wakes," said Hank.

Logan nodded before he left the med bay. He made his way to his room. A few of the kids were still running around since they had another two hours to curfew. He was halfway up the stairs when he ran into Marie.

"Hey. You okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said absentmindedly.

"What's wrong?" asked Rogue.

"New girl is in the medilab," said Logan.

"What happened?!" said Ororo walking around the corner.

"She collapsed while we were out in the garden," said Logan. "Even Chuck can't get into her brain."

"Oh, dear. She must have gone through some serious trauma," said Ororo.

"After being in Striker's hands for the last year, I would bet," said Logan.

"A year?" said Marie with disbelief. "I don't think I would've survived a year."

"Yeah, but if you did, you would definitely be different," said Logan turning and walking back down the stairs.

He ignored the girls when they called after him and he ignored Hank when he walked back into the lab.

"Give us a minute fur ball," said Logan.

Hank watched him and then nodded before stepping outside the lab. Logan turned his attention back to the girl on the exam table. He grabbed a stool and pulled it next to the table and started talking.

"You're not the only one here to suffer at the hands of Striker," said Logan. "I have Adimantium claws because of him and no memories prior to 16 years ago. He sure knows how to fuck you over."

"Aint that the truth," she said.

Gigi tried to sit up but Logan pushed her back down.

"You're hooked up to three different machines. You best wait for the doc. to return before you go gallivanting around," he said. "SO until I call him to let him know you're awake, we're going to talk. Deal?"

"What's in it for me?" she asked.

"I will tell you everything you want to know about me and the school," said Logan.

She was quiet for a minute but then nodded her head in agreement. "You first."

Logan nodded. "This is what I remember and some of what the Professor has told me from reading my mind."

"He can read your mind?" asked Gigi.

Logan nodded. "He tried reading your while you were unconscious, but you have some psychic barriers blocking him. That your doing?"

"No. I don't have that ability. As far as I know only telepaths can do that," she said.

Logan nodded. "While we were at Alkali Lake I found the chamber where I got these," he said extending his claws. He retracted them and continued. "I don't remember much from the actual procedure or before that. Something happened either during or immediately after that has stripped me of my memory. About a year ago I came across Xavier and the school. As far as tax purposes go it is just a school. But down here, under the foundation, it's a whole 'nother world. Down here they train the new X-Men."

"X-men?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah. It's a team of adult mutants that fight evil to save the humans. The good guys. The ones who saved you," he said. "Right before Striker stormed the castle, so to speak, I was off on a lead from Charles about my past. Actually ended up at Alkali Lake, but I didn't know about the underground base. I thought it was a dead end. That's everything I know. Now it's your turn. And don't skip the good parts," he said with a chuckle.

Gigi smiled at the bad joke. "Well, for starters, my name isn't Gigi."

"What is it?" asked Logan.

"Teagan," she said. "Teagan Genevieve. Genevieve is where I got Gigi from. And you saw some of my mutation earlier. While I was held captive they called me "The Tiger" because of it."

"Did you dye your hair or does that come with the whole package?" asked Logan.

"I dyed it orange. I have naturally black hair," she said. "My mutation came out of nowhere. I was talking to my mom and she'd said something I didn't agree with. Something about going off to a boarding school in England and I flipped. Next thing I know I'm out on the street and they are packing up and hightailing it out of town. I couldn't tell you where they are, and I really don't care."

"They're your family, you have to worry about them," said Ororo walking into the medilab. "Charles wanted me to check on how things were going. When I saw Hank outside he let me know she was awake. Xavier is on his way down."

Logan nodded his head.

"As far as my family goes, no. I don't have a family. They left me to fend for myself, possibly hoping I wouldn't survive," she said. "They don't care. I'm sure they have forgotten about me, possibly even faked my death so people would stop asking about me."

"Have you figured out the psychic blocks?" asked Ororo.

"I think I know where they came from," said Charles wheeling into the lab. "Most likely Striker had Jason construct them to hid something he didn't want anyone to possibly find out. With your help I should be able to break through them. But it will take time and you may not like what I uncover."

She sat there a moment and took in what he was saying. "If I agree you have to explain something to me."

"Of course, anything," said Charles.

"What happened at dinner?" she asked.

Everyone knew what she was referencing. It hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone. Charles smiled and cleared his throat.

"Logan has an alter ego, if you will. We call it Wolverine. In times of severe distress this persona will emerge and do what we cannot. It is purely instinctual. Almost purely animalistic in nature," said Charles. "It is part of his mutation."

"But what has that got to do with me?" she asked. "Whatever it was pissed me off and I don't know why."

Charles chuckled again. "From what I can gain about your mutation, yours is similar to Logan's. But only in the instance that you run off a baser instinct. Am I right?"

Gigi thought for a moment. Every time her mutation had surfaced it was to protect herself. She couldn't remember a time when she used it for any other reason. She nodded her head and the professor continued.

"What happened at dinner is Logan's subconscious asserting itself as the Alpha Male," he said. "It's the natural order of things when a male is around a female. As for you getting upset, I have a feeling that your alter ego is not one to be easily cowed."

"But I don't have an alter ego," she said.

"You do, you just haven't named it," said Charles. "Do you mind?"

_I would like to take another look at your memories. There is a chance that your alter ego may know more than you do. But you will have to turn your mutation on and fight whatever it is that made you pass out earlier_.

"I will try," said Gigi to the quiet room.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She could feel her teeth getting longer as well as her nails. Almost instantly she could feel herself shutting down. Something somewhere was telling her to turn it off, that it was bad. She clenched her eyes tighter and tried to fight past the feeling.

"Logan, if you could touch her shoulder. Maybe some help from your other half will help her," said Charles as he wheeled around the table.

Logan stepped up beside her and laid a hand on her thigh. She gripped his hand and her claws started to tear into his skin. He let out a soft growl and she responded with one of her own. He stepped closer to her and she leaned her head on his shoulder. He nuzzled her neck and she gripped his hand tighter.

Charles closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on her memories. It only took a moment before everything came flooding out. She screamed as she passed out against Logan. Charles opened his eyes gasping as Logan laid her on the table.

"What did you find?" asked Hank.

"Keep her sedated," said Charles. "She will not be happy when she wakes up. She's been through far more than she knows. Tigress has kept her from knowing many things."

"Tigress?" asked Logan.

"Her other half. Her animal half," said Charles. "She has a slight telepathic ability. She hid it from herself so she wouldn't be able to access those memories. I think we may have harmed her more than helping her by taking down those barriers. I am going to try to reconstruct them. I'm not sure how much she found out before she passed out."

Logan grunted as Hank started to hook her back up to the machines and to an IV drip. He knew one thing was for sure, he wasn't leaving her side tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

"How is it going?" asked Logan the next morning.

"Not well," said Charles. "I can't get the walls back in place. It's almost like she wants to remember what happened to her. But for the life of me I can't see why."

"What happened?" asked Logan.

"She was abused," said Charles. "In every possible way. When she would use her mutation on the guards they would stick her with a stun gun. They altered it to push enough volts through to knock her out. Which I assume is why she has passed out the last two times."

Logan growled as he sat down beside the bed.

"There is nothing you can do Logan," said Charles. "Striker is dead and so are then men who did this to her. All we can do now is wait and hope she will be fine when she wakes up."

* * *

Gigi stretched as she opened her eyes. The room was dark, but not completely. Someone had left a light on somewhere. She pulled the sensors off herself as she sat up on the table. As she inhaled she caught the scent of a man. She took another breath and realized that it belonged to Logan. How she knew that, she wasn't sure, but she knew it was him. As she slid off the table she looked around. There was no one in the lab.

She closed her eyes and drew in another breath. There was a trail, she could almost see it. She silently slipped out of the lab and followed the scent to the hidden elevator. Taking it up one floor she followed the scent through the massive house and to the third floor. She caught the scent of the professor and the large blue man. She ignored them and followed the woodsy smell down the opposite hallway.

She stopped outside the last door. This is where the scent ended. This was his room. She eyed the door for a moment and then it opened. It slowly swung back to reveal Logan's room. There was a large king sized bed, a dresser and a flat screen TV above it. Just to the left of it was a mini fridge. And next to the bed was another door, most likely an en suite bathroom. She could see Logan lying in the bed. His breath was even which meant he was asleep, or so she thought.

She stepped into the room and then the light flashed on. She covered her eyes for a moment. She could hear movement in the room. When she lowered her hands Logan was standing in front of her.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked gruffly.

"I'm sorry," she said. "I woke up and I was alone. Yours was the first scent I found."

"So you followed it all the way up here?" he asked. "At some point you should have come across Chuck's or the fur balls."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb you," she said.

"You didn't. I wasn't asleep," he said walking over to the fridge. He pulled out a beer and offered it to her.

"No, thank you," she said.

"What do you remember?" he asked.

She furrowed her brows as she thought. Logan saw something change in her posture. Even her scent was slightly off. He watched as she looked back up at him. This was not Gigi.

"Gigi?" he said setting his beer down.

"Teagan," she said. "I prefer Teagan to that stupid name."

"Okay, Teagan," said Logan carefully. "What do you know?"

"Everything," she said. "I remember what they did to me. I remember what you did…"

"I didn't do anything," said Logan.

"I will not submit to you," she said.

Logan watched as her mutation surfaced. He knew now that it was going to be a dominance fight.

"I'm not going to fight you," he said. "I don't want to kill you."

"You're afraid you would lose to me," she said. "Afraid to have a woman dominate you. Be stronger than you," she growled. "Times have changed, old man."

"Old man?" said Logan.

"I know all about you, Wolverine," she said. "He wouldn't shut up about you. That is, until he made the girl. She became his greatest experiment, and you became nothing but a mistake," she said circling around the room.

"What do you know about me, Tigress?" said Logan.

Teagan stopped for a moment and stared at him. "What did you call me?"

"Tigress. That is your name, right? Or do you prefer Teagan, or better yet, Gigi," said Logan in a mocking manner.

Teagan growled before she launched herself at Logan. Logan, being ready for her grabbed her around the neck and slammed her into the wall next to his door. She gripped her claws into his arms before dragging them around his forearm. Logan yelled a let go of her. His skin was already healing. His claws shot out of his arms as they circled each other. He would not lose to her, but he would not kill her either.

When she launched herself at him again he tossed her onto the bed. Chuck wasn't going to be happy that he ruined a mattress but he would live. When Teagan bounced onto the bed Logan dropped himself on top of her. His metal encased body made him heavier than he looked, and she was pinned to the bed.

"Yield," said Logan.

"Never!" she said trying to shove him off.

Logan growled as he slammed one set of his claws into the bed. Teagan watched as he pulled them out and pointed them at her.

"Yield," he said again.

"Kill me first," she growled bringing her knee up and making contact with his jewels.

Logan growled and went cross eyed for a moment. When she pushed on him again, he pushed his hips into hers. At some point during their little scuffle he'd gotten turned on. It's not like she was ugly, but this was odd. He'd definitely have to talk to Xavier about this. Teagan let out an involuntary moan when he pressed against her core. Logan did it again and retracted his claws.

"Yield," he said running a hand up her side.

"No," she said.

He shoved his crotch against her core again as his hand slipped under her shirt. He slid past her bra and found her nipple. He pinched the tiny peak between his thumb and forefinger causing her to moan and arch up into him.

"Yield," he said.

"Never," she moaned as he pinched it again.

Logan slid one of his claws out and cut open her shirt and her bra. Before she could speak he latched onto one of her pert nipples. Teagan cried out in pleasure as he flicked his tongue across it repeatedly. She dug her own claws into the back of his shirt as she drug her hand down his arm. The skin that she tore open stitched itself back together, but his shirt was trash.

Logan groaned as he pulled at the sweat pants she was wearing. They slid off with ease and Logan ripped her panties off. He could smell her arousal.

"Yield," he said as his hand slid down her torso and to her thigh.

"Oh…" she moaned as his fingers danced around her treasure cove. "No!"

She took him by surprise and rolled him onto his back. She was in charge now. Her claws slid back to normal fingernails and the tint to her skin faded as well. But Logan knew the animal was still in charge. He could smell it.

Teagan ground her hips into his causing him to moan. She ripped the tattered shirt from his body and tossed it behind her. It landed with a soft thump on the floor. She gave him a wicked smile as she ground her hips into his again. Logan gripped the bed as pleasure shot through his whole body. He growled and gripped her hips. He pulled her body down on his jean clad crotch and forcefully ground her hips against his. Within the blink of an eye he had Teagan against the mattress.

Logan leaned back long enough to divest himself of his jeans. He growled as he leaned over Teagan again.

"Yield!" he said practically shouting at her.

"NEVER!" she shouted back as she ran her nails across his chest drawing blood.

Logan growled again as he positioned himself at her entrance.

"Last chance," he said.

"I will not yield to you," she said.

Logan pushed inside of her. Teagan let out a moan of pure ecstasy as Logan pushed in. Logan growled as he stilled himself. It had been too long since he'd been with a woman. If he didn't play his cards right it would be over before it began. Teagan gripped his upper arms in an attempt to change their positions again. Logan growled at her and gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head. When he had his bearings he started to move in and out of her at an excruciatingly slow pace.

Teagan rolled her hips up to meet him in an attempt to make him go faster. Logan just chuckled as he kept of his slow torture. Teagan leaned up and bit his neck when he didn't change his pace. Logan bared his teeth before leaning down and biting her neck. He wrapped his lip around his bite mark and sucked on it, laving his tongue over the mark as well. Teagan moaned and rolled her hips up to meet his slow thrusts.

"Do you yield?" he asked as he nuzzled the side of her neck.

"Oh, God, yes. Just go faster!" she said.

Logan grinned at her statement and picked up his pace immensely. He was now pounding into her. The Wolverine had taken over at this point. Teagan moaned as she wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him deeper into her. Logan knew her release was coming. His wouldn't be long now. He reached between them and ran this thumb across the swollen bundle of nerves. He rubbed it vigorously causing her to buck off the bed.

"Oh, sweet Jesus!" she shouted as she came.

Her body spasmed around his member sending him over the edge right behind her. Logan collapsed on the bed next to her. He closed his eyes as his breathing slowly returned to normal. He listened to hear breathing even out until he knew she was asleep.

_Hey, Chuck. She's awake. She's in my room. I also need a new mattress_, thought Logan before he drifted off to sleep as well.

* * *

Charles was sitting at the desk in his bedroom. He chuckled at Logan's statement and put in an order for a new mattress for him. Hopefully things would progress easier now.


End file.
